Episode Descriptions for Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm (2016 TV Series) (Jomaribryan's Version)
Here are the episode descriptions for the new 2016 series of Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm. Episode Descriptions Plant a Garden The Barnyard Buddies are planting a garden with all fruits and vegetables. Alfred learns how to share toys, food and stuff. The Fair Old Mac and his Barnyard Buddies are preparing for Sunshine Valley Alfalfa Festival, practicing what they do best. Alfred felt unhappy because he has no special skills. The others help him find his talent - making others giggle or laugh. A Trip to Grandma MacDonald's The animals are planning a trip to Grandma MacDonald's, but Celeste can't get ready because her bag has mysteriously disappeared. Poppycock learns not to take without asking. Celeste's Boo-Boo The merry menagerie are getting ready for a picnic, Celeste gets a silver in her hoof. She receives a lot of attention and sympathy. Shopping Day at the Farm On shopping day, everyone tries to pressure Celeste into choosing a food that will benefit their own choice. She make up her mind, selecting which item. The Big Bad Ball Poppycock never played Barnyard Ball, and it's making him very uncomfortable. He's nervous that he wont get it right, so he "accidentally" fall off the fence. The Moo-sical The Barnyard Buddies want to give Old Mac something special to say thank you for all he does for them. The problem is, they have no money for a gift. They will have a Moo-sical show for Old Mac. Barnyard Olympics The Barnyard Buddies are training for their Barnyard Olympics, and they're all in great shape until Alfred comes down with a runny snout. He's also afraid of going to the doctor. Switch-a-Doodle Day When Lucinda gets into an argument over the correct way to perform a task, Old Mac declares "Switch-a-Doodle Day" to solve a problem. She has a difficult time getting out of her individual "rut" and resits change. Lucinda Sleeps Over The merry menagerie holds a sleepover at the farm. But Lucinda has never been away overnight with her family. Spring Cleanup It's Spring Cleaning Day at the farm, and the Barnyard Buddies are cleaning up before Alfred becomes a "pack-hog." Barnyard Circus The merry menagerie are gonna have a Barnyard Circus, and Celeste wants to speak up to herself. Vegetable Soup Old Mac shows the Barnyard Buddies how exciting it is to create food from scratch. They can make yummy vegetable soup. The Cookbook The animals are preparing a for the farm's cooking contest. The Square Dance The Barnyard Buddies have a big barn dance for country songs and dances at the farm. Lucinda L. Chicken Superstar Lucinda wants to be a chicken superstar while she is dress up in a costume. Missing Cornstalk Mystery When Detective Alfred looks for the mysterious con cobs, the Barnyard Buddies are searching for the cornstalks all around the farm. Poppycock's Birthday Old Mac finds out secretly that it's Poppycock's Birthday. Poppycock is sad because his first birthday away from his city buds. Is it Time Yet? While making a gift for Joanna's garden, the birdbath breaks. They must wait for an hour for the glue to dry. Alfred has a hard time to wait. Night Time at the Farm Everyone at the farm had overslept because Poppycock was up all night crowing, trying to bring on the dawn. He is scared of the dark. Celeste Keeps the Kite Celeste doesn't know whether to keep the kite she's found, or return it to its rightful owner. Planting Trees When Joanna gets some young saplings from a friend, the Barnyard Buddies have a contest of planting trees. A Moo-tiful Rainbow The Barnyard Buddies plan an art show at the farm, if Celeste keeps painting a rainbow of colors. We're the Farmstones Joanna takes the Barnyard Buddies time traveling to see the dinosaurs. Barnyard Barbecue The merry menagerie have a barbecue at the farm, but Larrity and Harpler are busy playing on the swing and the hay. Alfred's Scooter Alfred needs help building a scooter because he's feeling upset and lonely. First Day of Farmschool When Lucinda misses her classmates at her first day of school, the Barnyard Buddies have a first pretend day of Farmschool for learning the alphabet, numbers, colors and shapes. Poppycock's Missing Poppycock has gone off on a trip to the city to visit his Grandma and Celeste is upset. She thinks Poppycock left and will never come back. Poppycock will come back to the farm. Barnyard Campout The Barnyard Buddies are camping out in the farm, but Poppycock remembers that his first summer camp is coming next week. Just Desserts The Barnyard Buddies make a gingerbread house with candies for Joanna, so Alfred discovers that he can't eat desserts and candy at all. Farm-Sci During science time, Poppycock learns how is being important to be a scientist. The Barnyard Buddies talk about the science experiment. Let's Go to the Moo-vies! The animals are going to watch a funny movie at the farm, but Celeste is being frighten about this kind of film. A Trip to Haywaii The Barnyard Buddies have a pretend Haywaiian vacation at the farm with dances from Hawaii. Larrity is trying to do a hula dance. Eggcellent Eggs! When Lucinda counts the eggs, the animals are hunting for chicken's eggs. The Farm Storm It was stormy at the farm, Old Mac and the Barnyard Buddies are getting afraid of lightning and hurricanes. A Moo-tiful Celebration! At the farm, the Barnyard Buddies create their own holiday. It's a Barnyard celebration called "Farm Day!" Looking for Larrity Larrity is lost because she can't find the Barnyard Buddies. So, they can rescue her back to the farm. Farm Safety Patrol The Barnyard Buddies learn how to be careful and stay safe on the farm. Just in Time for a Muddy Bath Alfred wants to take a mud bath because the Barnyard Buddies learn him how is important to take baths.